1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utilization of waste heat from diesel or other types of internal combustion engines used in power generation.
More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing waste heat from diesel or similar types internal combustion engines used for power generation, where the fuel is relatively clean permitting the cooling of the exhaust gases from the engine to relatively low temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A specific characteristic of diesel engines or other similar internal combustion engines used for power generation is that these system have two sources of waste heat: the waste heat from the exhaust gases formed during the combustion process and the waste heat from the water or other coolants used to cool the engine.
The utilization of heat from exhaust gas can be done in many different ways, and in general can be done with a conventional type of bottoming cycle. However, the utilization of both heat sources (exhaust gases and coolant—water or water antifreeze mixtures) in the same system has the potential to deliver substantial advantages.
Thus, not only is there an need in the art for more efficient and effective means for extracting usable work from waste heat generated by internal combustion engines; there is also a need in the art for solutions that operate within the confines of the heat sources available in such engines.